Sensors may be periodically tested to determine whether they are in working order. Testing sensors can include testing sensing capabilities, as well as testing communication capabilities. For example, testing sensor communication capability may include causing a sensor to send and receive communication from a central monitoring location.
Sensors may need to be periodically tested by law. For example, building codes and/or regulations can call for periodic testing of various types of sensors, such as smoke and/or fire sensors. Testing such sensors may include causing a sensor to send a signal to the central monitoring location, and receive a signal from the central monitoring location to ensure the sensor can effectively communicate an alarm event, such as to the central monitoring location.